love at first sight
by diamond girl loves diamonds
Summary: love is what we need to survive.
1. Chapter 1

Percy pov

My body feels as if all my limbs are popping out of their sockets. Curse my father for making me so angry. Normally I can keep my anger under control thanks to my therapist Anna (**random name)** but he made me so angry saying that I wasn't allowed to see my mother unless I finish training. At last the pain stopped. When I saw the look of surprise on my father's face I looked down at my feet only to find out that instead of feet I had snow white paws. I immediately ran over to look at my reflection in the water. I found myself staring at a snow white wolf with a black star on my nose. I thought that I would be scared but I was surprised. All of a sudden both my uncles Zeus and Hades appeared beside me. They both said in unison "you are chosen to be the protector of our kind" That freaked me out. I imagined myself in a pair of shorts and instantly I was back to my natural form. "What do you mean protector?" My father said "Legends have said that there will be a demi-god that shape shifts into a snow white wolf with a black star on his nose" All I wanted was to turn back into a wolf and run away. Then I did.

I ran for what seemed like hours. I skidded to a halt in front of a house that had a homely feeling to it. I imagined myself in a pair of shorts and walked to the door and knocked.

Emily pov

"Sam get the door" I yelled. When I turned round to see who Sam brought inside I gasped and dropped the dish that I had been holding. "Percy is that you?" Sam spoke up "Emily what is it?" Sam asked. Shakily I said "You remember I have a sister, well this is my nephew." Suddenly I was in Percy's arms saying "Aunt Em" When I pulled away I saw Sam looking at me with a look of pride on his face. "Sam, I have something to show you outside but you might freak out" Said my nephew. With a puzzled look on his face Sam followed Percy outside. I heard a gasp from Sam then a ripping sound of clothes. When I rushed outside there was a snow white wolf with a black star on its nose. Sam was also in his wolf form with a look of surprise in his wolf features.

**The convo between Sam and Percy when they are both wolves.**

Sam: How is this even possible, you are not a Quileute?

Percy: Have you heard of the Greek legends?

Sam: yes

Percy: well one of the gods Poseidon had a sun, and the legends say that one of his children will become a snow white wolf and will protect all of the gods. (Percy's thought I will let him see the truth)

Sam: wow.

**End of convo**

Sam pov

I couldn't believe it but it was true. I turned away to change but no before I saw Percy flash back to his natural form with clothes on. He walked over to me and said "imagine yourself with clothes on". So I did and it worked. All I said was "let's go inside and I will call the pack to let them know what is happening in case they came upon your scent". Percy nodded. All Emily said was "I'd better start cooking hadn't I?!"

**Wow 600 words in one go!**

**Please review for more chapters**

Jacob pov

I had just shifted back to my human from when my mobile vibrated with a message from Sam saying "Come back to Emily's, bring the others, something has happened". I instantly felt a rush of panic. I yelled at the others "Come on, something has happened at Emily's, Sam needs us". We all ran back to Emily's to see Sam with his arm around Emily's waist, whispering things in hear ear. "Sam what's happened is Emily ok?" I asked. "You all know that Emily has a sister, well her nephew has just turned up and she is worried for him!" Sam said. Emily said "Percy come outside, The pack is here". Out came the most beautiful man that I had ever seen. His eyes were a beautiful sea green and his hair was a wavy brown. My whole world seemed to change, no gravity was keeping me on the ground, it was just him. When I focused properly on his eyes he had the similar look. Oh crap I thought, I have just imprinted on Sam's nephew. "Earth to Jacob" the pack said. "Sorry guys" I said.

Percy pov

I heard Emily say to come outside, that the pack was here. I was suddenly come over with nerves, what if the pack didn't like me what if they wouldn't accept me. Calm down I thought to myself, you are son of a Poseidon, grandson of Zeus. You can handle a pack of shape-shifters. I went outside. My entire focus went to the most handsome man that I had ever seen. His eyes were a beautiful caramel colour. His hair was as black as night. All of a sudden there was no gravity keeping me on earth it was just him. The pack spoke up "Earth to Jacob". Ahh, Jacob is his name, certainly suits him I thought. My aunt spoke up " Percy, why don't you show them what you can do?". I imagined myself back as a snow white wolf, with my precious black star on my nose. When the phase was complete I let the rest of the pack see then I imagined myself with my shorts back on. I could hear collective gasps from the whole pack. I asked Sam if I could speak to him privately. We walked to the side of the house and I said " I have strong feelings for Jacob". Sam said " it's called imprinting"

**Ha ha another cliff hanger. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the characters. The authors do.**

Jacob pov

I was panicked when Percy asked to speak to Sam alone, I thought that he could be in danger. As if Sam could sense my distress he and Percy came round the corner. I let out a sigh of relief. When Percy spoke up again, his voice was like music to my ears. "Have you guys heard of the Greek legends?". The pack and I included all nodded. "Good, well there are such things as demi-gods, the gods are allowed to go down to earth to mate with the humans and if they have offspring they are not allowed to communicate until they come of age, they are sent to Camp-half blood. My father is god of the seas Poseidon. I know it's hard to believe but I can prove it. If you all follow me to the beach I can prove it". At this point I think that everyone apart from Sam didn't believe him. We all ran to the beach. Percy ran off to the edge of the cliff above the sea. He dived off into the sea. When he didn't resurface for air I began to panic. When 5 minutes had passed I was all for diving in myself. Then all of a sudden Percy rose out of the sea on a column of water. When he got back onto the beach we were all gob smacked. All he said was "now do you believe me?". We all nodded. Percy carried on speaking "There is a legend that son of Poseidon will shape-shift into a snow white wolf with a black star on his nose. When the child becomes 18 they will face a battle alone against the wrath of the Titans. The legend also says that if the person does not succeed they can give up their life to save all the gods. That person is me. The reason why I told you this is that Emily is my Aunt and she is the only person who has connection with my mother. My father is not letting me communicate with her". I was panicked. "When is your 18th birthday?" I asked. "2 days I replied, I only found out this morning" he replied. We all walked back to Emily's house in glum silence. I quickly took Percy to the side and placed my lips against his. With such courage I amazed myself. What are you doing I was thinking to myself, he probably has a girlfriend, he won't fancy someone like you.

Percy pov

When Jacob started to kiss me I froze. When he pulled away he muttered "sorry". When he turned to leave I said "Jacob, wait". He turned around to face me again. I pulled his face to mine and began kissing him. He froze for a second then responded eagerly. I twisted my hands in his hair, making our body's come closer together. He put his arms around my neck. Both of out tongs were fighting for dominance in each other's mouth. We had to pull away to breathe. "I have something to tell you Jacob, I have imprinted on you" I said, afraid of his response. When he replied I was shocked but pleased at the same time. "Me too". When we got back to My Aunt's house the pack were waiting patiently. When Sam saw us he said "The pack and I need to go and run patrols, Percy stay here with Emily until we get back, it will give you time to catch up". I nodded. As the pack started to leave I pulled Jacob aside and gave a peck on the lips and said "see you later gorgeous". Jacob blushed and then left. I walked over to my Aunt Emily and said "you mentioned cooking". She laughed and headed to the kitchen and screamed. I ran to see what was wrong and saw a Titan monster poised over my Aunt. I bellowed "let's take this outside you Titan scum, leave her alone". The monster only nodded. As I passed Emily I said "ring the pack when the monster is dead NOT before". She meekly nodded.

When I made my way outside the monster was waiting. I pulled out my sword and began to fight. I immediately saw my mistake, it was one of the Titan's that are only defeated by lightening. But I still carried on. The monster was stronger and faster than me. I saw a way that the monster could be killed but I would be badly hurt I could even die. On top of the monsters back there was a dagger like object. I lunged forwards and as expected the monster span round and impaled me with the spike. With my energy fading I managed to slice off its head. The monster exploded, flinging me through the window of Emily's house. I blacked out.

Emily pov

I watched in horror as Percy fought the monster. Even Sam and the rest of the pack could not take it on. I felt a burst of pride as well as horror for my nephew. All of a sudden the monster span around and impaled Percy with the spike on its back. Percy then sliced of its head. The monster then exploded, flinging my nephew through the window. I screamed and rushed to his side. I desperately tried to stop the wound bleeding but it was not working. I fumbled for my phone and speed dialled Sam. He answered on the 3rd ring "Em..". "Come quick, there was an attack on the house, Percy managed to kill the monster but he has a wound in his chest that won't stop bleeding, I dint know what to do".

Jacob pov

When Sam said "calm down, the pack is coming as soon as possible". I felt a sinking feeling in my gut. Sam faced the pack and said "there was an attack at Emily's, Percy managed to kill the monster but he got a wound in his chest that won't stop bleeding, Emily said that he is becoming weak, we need to go now". As soon as he had finished speaking I broke off into a sprint towards Emily's house. When I arrived I saw the destruction, trees were on the ground and a great deal amount of blood. When I saw the house I ran inside to see Emily crying over Percy. I ran to his side, desperately trying to find a pulse. Sam rushed in followed by the rest of the pack. Tears were silently pouring down my face. Then I remembered that sugary things help heal wounds on gods. I was praying that it would work on demi-gods as well. I shakily said "do you have any bags of sugar Emily?". She nodded puzzlement clear on her face. I ran over to the sink and got the bags of sugar out. I looked in the cupboards for any jugs. There were two. I filled the jugs up with water and poured in the sugar. I ran over to Percy, placed the jugs on the ground and gently ripped off his shirt. I then poured the sugared water over his wound. I held my breath, the wounds started to heal. I let out a sigh of relief. "how did you think of that?" asked Sam". "Sugar heals demi-gods" was all I said. I gently lifted Percy up into my arms and carried him over to the sofa and laid him down. I sat down beside him and began to cry.

Poseidon pov

I felt that something was wrong with my son. I went to consult my brothers. "Well? You asked to speak to us" my brothers said. "I fear that there is something wrong with my son, earlier there was a stabbing pain in my chest". They stood there in complete silence until Zeus spoke up "travel down to earth and see what's wrong with him, if he wishes to return he can". I gratefully nodded and transported myself to where my son was. When I arrived I was greeted by a sight of destruction, trees scatterd all over the place. I ran over to the house and ran through the gap in the wall. When I enterd the room I could see my son was lying, unmoving, on the couch. I started to make my way over but a man said "who are you?". "I am Percy's father". The man only nodded and let my go over to my son. When I saw the scar on his chest, dread overcame me, I summoned a glass of ambrosia. Igently said to the young man that was holding my son's hand "if you lift his head up, I can pour this down his throat, he will heal and eventually wake up, what is your name young man?". Jacob sir". "Well then Jacob lift his head up" I asked.


	3. update at last

**Sorry it's taken so long to update. My grandma has been in hospital for 2 WHOLE MONTHS. Sorry again. Also nit turned out that my girlfriend was straight, and was just using me ;9. Hope its ok.I do not own the characters.**

Poseidon pov

I carefully poured the Ambrosia down my son's throat. I was praying that this would work, because his injury was so bad it looked like it wouldn't ever heal. All of a sudden Percy started to Twitch and then he let a groan of pure agony. This tore a hole in my heart. If I had not of made him do something that he did not want to do he would not be in this situation now. Jacob asked in a deadly voice "what have you done to him?!, If you have harmed him even more I swear I will hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands, it doesn't matter that you are a god, I still can kill you, no matter what it takes". For the first time in my whole life I actually felt scared.

Percy pov

The first thing that I felt was pure agony. I started to twitch around on the floor. Then all of a sudden I let out a groan of pure agony. Then I heard my dear Jacob saying to my stupid excuse of a father Poseidon "what have you done to him?!, If you have harmed him even more I swear I will hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands, it doesn't matter that you are a god, I still can kill you, no matter what it takes". I couldn't help but mentally cheer for him. Standing up to my father takes a lot of guts. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Jacob's anxious face hovering over mine. I lifted my head up and gave him a kiss that spoke of love and promises. I drew back to say to Jacob "I lov…" but I was cut off by him drawing his lips to mine with a kiss with so much passion and love that took my breath away. My only thought was that I love you so much Jacob black.

Poseidon pov

Seeing my son giving so much love to Jacob made my heart swell with love. I made a mental note to myself that I would never force him to do something against his own will ever again. I did a little cough to remind them both that I was still here. They both pulled away blushing. I said half joking and half serious "I suppose we had better plan your wedding then, Aphrodite will be so happy that you have found love at last but Annabelle won't be happy"

**He he a cliff-hanger. I cant write lemons any authors that want to help me ASAP. Also check out MagnusBane800 stories they are amazing. I am hoping to get at least 20 reviews.**


End file.
